Intercambio
by Kanelogui
Summary: En el colegio, se lleva a cabo un intercambio inesperado, el cual despierta las sospechas de Marinette, sobre todo porque los elegidos tendrán que abandonar la ciudad inmediatamente. El motivo por el cual el intercambio se lleva a cabo es desconocido, y los estudiantes que llegan del extranjero acarrean secretos con ellos, y con ellos, grandes revelaciones.
1. Introducción

**¡Hola! Me presento con un nuevo fic (después de muchos años :'v), esta vez de miraculous. Espero que les guste y que no me quemen por favor uwu**

**Los personajes de _Miraculous: Las Aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir_ no me pertenecen.**

* * *

La noticia surgió de la noche a la mañana, por lo que no hubo tiempo de realizar todos los preparativos. En cuanto los estudiantes de la clase de Marinette entraron al salón para su primer clase, el director de la institución, el señor Damocles, anunció que se llevaría acabo una rifa. En dicha rifa se sortearían dos lugares para ir de intercambio a México por un mes, y abandonarían la ciudad el día de mañana.

A pesar de ser algo apresurado, los estudiantes se entusiasmaron ante la idea de conocer otro país. Pero aunque este sentimiento era compartido entre todos, había especialmente dos personas que, aunque les encantaría ir, sus deberes como súper héroes se los impedían. Tanto Marinette Dupain-Cheng como Adrien Agreste comenzaron a idear excusas para evitar ir a tal viaje.

—La primer persona seleccionada para asistir al intercambio— el señor Damocles y la señorita Bustier improvisaron una urna con un frasco, el cual llenaron con trozos de papel que contenían los nombres de los estudiantes. Tras agitarla la profesora tomó uno de los papeles y se lo tendió al director—, es la señorita Mylene Harpele.

Alix Kubdel, quien compartía asiento con la nombrada, no tardó en felicitarla con un ligero golpe en el hombro. Chloe Burgeois, la rubia sentada frente a ella, no hizo más que cruzarse de brazos ante tal indignación, aunque aún tenía la posibilidad de ir. Alya Cesaire y Marinette aplaudieron a su amiga, así como Juleka Couffaine y Rosita Lavillant, a lo que se unió el resto de la clase.

—Y el segundo alumno que tendrá la oportunidad, junto con la señorita Harpele, de visitar México es...— la señorita Bustier agitó la urna una vez más, y tras sacar otro trozo de papel, se lo tendió nuevamente al señor Damocles—, es el señor Adrien Agreste.

Su mejor amigo, Nino Lahiffe, no tardó en felicitarlo, y así como habían hecho con Mylene, la clase procedió a aplaudir para felicitarlo, toda la clase excepto dos personas. Mientras Lila comenzaba a idear un plan para saltar en ese viaje con Adrien, Chloe estaba a punto de protestar, sacando a su padre como excusa. Sin embargo, Adrien se les adelantó, pues no tenía intenciones de abandonar París. Además, tenía una excusa infalible para escapar, tristemente, del viaje.

—Lo siento señor Damocles, esto debería ser una sorpresa, pero me veo en la necesidad de contárselo. Mi padre organizó un evento de moda que se llevará a cabo dentro de dos semanas, y debo estar presente sin importar lo que suceda— inmediatamente el salón cayó en silencio.

—Cielos amigo, ¿y no hay manera de que puedas convencerlo? Digo, ¡Es una gran oportunidad!— animó Nino.

—Eso quisiera, pero ya lo conoces— sus habilidades como modelo le ayudaron a ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción. Además de aquel evento importante y sus deberes como héroe, no podía abandonar a su Lady.

—De acuerdo, esto nos obliga a escoger a otra persona— la señorita Bustier le tendía ya otro trozo de papel—. A menos, que alguien más aquí no quiera, o pueda— corrigió—, aprovechar esta increíble oportunidad—. Una mano se alzó detrás de Adrien.

—En realidad, yo tampoco podré asistir, el señor Agreste me pidió asistir al evento del que habla Adrien para mostrar algunos de mis diseños— comentó Marinette, ruborizada.

—A mi no me engañas, sólo te quedas porque no acompañarás a Adrien— susurró Alya en su oído, a lo que Marinette sólo rodó los ojos.

El señor Damocles observó el nombre en el papel e inmediatamente lo arrugó. La señorita Bustier le entregó otro papel. Se podía sentir la tensión en el aire. Exceptuando a Adrien, Marinette y Mylene, quien ya había sido elegida, el resto esperaba con ansias escuchar su nombre. Incluso Lila y Chloe, ya que, aunque no tendrían la oportunidad de pasar tiempo a solas con Adrien, no pensaban perderse de aquella oportunidad. ¿Y dejar Marinette aquí, con él? No, para ellas no representaba una amenaza.

—Y quien irá junto con la señorita Harpele en esta gran oportunidad es: Iván Bruel.

Nathaniel Kurtzberg, quien se sienta detrás del nombrado, junto con Lila Rossi, no tarda en felicitarlo golpeándolo suavemente en la espalda. Las bullas de Le Chien Kim no logran hacerse oír por sobre los aplausos y vítores del resto de sus amigos. Tales bullas se deben a que tiene la gran suerte de salir de viaje junto con su novia.

—Si no hay ningún problema, ya se ha arreglado un vuelto para que salgan mañana mismo— anunció el director.

No hace falta mencionar que todo este asunto resultaba muy sospechoso. ¿Por qué repentinamente mandarían a dos estudiantes al extranjero? ¿Y por qué debía ser tan pronto? Marinette no tuvo tiempo de pensar en esto, ya que se vio interrumpida por sus amigos.

—Ustedes tienen mucha suerte— mencionó Alya—, pero no la aprovechan.

—¿De qué hablas?— preguntó Marinette.

—Es obvio que el señor Damocles sacó tu nombre después del de Adrien, ¿por qué otra razón iba a a desecharlo?

—Hubo una ligera posibilidad para que ustedes fueran juntos en aquel viaje— comentó Nino con demasiada emoción. Alya le dirigió una mirada ligera—. Digo, si el nombre de Mylene no hubiera aparecido— susurró apenado. Su novia no dejó de hostigarlo con la mirada.

—No lo creo— aseguró Marinette—, no estamos destinados a estar juntos— agregó en un susurro.

—Bueno, aún así podemos pasar tiempo juntos, aunque no sea en otro país— habló Adrien. Marinette le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Es cierto, además tenemos mucho que hacer para ese evento— Alya y Nino observaron a sus amigos y suspiraron, Alya con desaprobación y Nino desanimado.

Hace dos años obligaron a Adrien y Marinette a pasar tiempo a solas, esto para que ella le confesara sus sentimientos. Desconocen lo que sucedió entonces, pero después de eso Marinette comenzó a portarse más distante con Adrien. Las fotos de su cuarto desaparecieron, así como su horario y su fondo de pantalla de la computadora. Ya no lo seguía a todos lados y en algunas ocasiones llegó a ser demasiado obvio que lo evitaba.

Obviamente Alya tuvo que hacer su aparición para preguntarle lo que había pasado ese día. Marinette confesó que no pudo revelarte sus sentimientos a Adrien ya que se enteró que ya había una niña que le gustaba. Le costó trabajo, y que entre Rosita, Alix, Mylene, Juleka y Marinette la detuvieran, para no golpear a Adrien en la cara.

A pesar de entender la situación de su amiga, aún no se había dado por vencida. De alguna manera convencería a Adrien de salir con Marinette, ya que estaba segura que ellos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Al día siguiente, los chicos acudieron al aeropuerto a despedir a Mylene e Iván. Mientras esperaban a que el avión despegara, comenzaron a intercambiar palabras entre ellos, preguntándose acerca de los estudiantes que llegarían para ocupar el lugar de los compañeros que acababan de partir.

—¿Creen que sean dos chicos? ¿O dos chicas?— preguntaba Rosita entusiasmada.

—Espero que sean chicos, y que sean atractivos. Nos hace falta atractivo exótico, para variar— comentó Chloe, observando que el esmalte de sus uñas estuviera perfecto.

—El país tiene buenos deportistas, así que espero que al menos uno de los dos sea un rival digno para mí— mencionó Kim.

—Si son chicas, podemos ir de compras, hacer pijamadas, seguro será divertido realizar estas actividades con niñas de otro país— Rosita se encontraba dentro de una ensoñación.

—Podrían contarnos historias de terror de su cultura, seguro serán interesantes— comentó Juleka.

—Se hospedarán en el hotel de mi papi, así que tendrán la oportunidad de conocer a la chica más linda de la escuela y con mejor sentido de la moda— le dirigió una mirada de superioridad a Marinette, quien la ignoró.

—Esta podría ser mi oportunidad para volver el ladyblog internacional— dijo Alya con ambición.

—A mí me gustaría escuchar música nacional de su país— comentó Nino pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Alya, acercándola a él.

—Una vez viajé a México y tuve la oportunidad de conocer hermosos lugares como Mazatlán, Cancún, incluso llegué a visitar las pirámides del Sol y de la Luna— alardeó Lila, llamando la atención de todos. Marinette rodó los ojos al escucharla decir otra más de sus mentiras—. Definitivamente les recomiendo ir alguna vez, no se arrepentirán.

—Bueno, seguro ellos también querrán conocer varios lugares, como la Torre Eiffel o el Puente de las Artes— Marinette intentó regresar al tema—. Además, aunque no hayamos tenido la oportunidad de viajar, seguro aprenderemos mucho de ellos.

—Me alegra saber que te preocupas por ellos Ma-Ma-Marinette— molestó Luka Couffaine, el hermano de Juleka. Asistió con la excusa de acompañar a Juleka, pero en realidad lo había hecho para ver a Marinette.

—Serán nuestros compañeros durante un mes, claro que me preocupo por ellos— mencionó ella algo ruborizada.

Luka no había tenido la oportunidad de dejar en claro sus sentimientos por Marinette, pues aunque ella no lo dijera, notaba que seguía enamorada de alguien más. Hasta no conseguir que se enamorara completamente de él, se abstendría de ir más lejos.

—¡Miren! ¡Allá van!— anunció Sabrina pegada a la ventana. El resto se reunió para observar.

—De acuerdo a la velocidad del avión, tomando en cuenta la resistencia del aire, la dirección y velocidad del viento, el cambio de horario y añadiendo un margen de error debido a las turbulencias— Max sacó sus calculadora y comenzó a teclear números en ella—, deberían estar en la Ciudad de México en aproximadamente once horas y 55 minutos con 15 segundos.

Un muchacho y una muchacha de aproximadamente 17 años ambos, entraban al aeropuerto de París después de haber descendido del avión. Después de atravesar un par de pasillos, llegaron a la estación donde recogerían sus maletas.

—Odio viajar en avión, siempre me mareo— comentó el chico moreno, de cabello negro y despeinado; y ojos grises mientras se sujetaba el estómago. Usaba un piercing en la oreja derecha, una playera de colores llamativos y pantalones de mezclilla obscuros.

—¿Habrías preferido viajar en barco?— se burló la muchacha morena, de cabello negro en corte pixie y ojos negros. Su cara se encontraba adornada con tres lunares del lado derecho de su cara, uno sobre el labio, otro en el mentón y el último en el cuello. Otros tres lunares se asomaban en su oreja izquierda. Usaba una gargantilla negra con una piedra extraña colgando de ella, una blusa negra y leggins de mezclilla—. Ahí están nuestras maletas— señaló cuando comenzaron a circular sobre la banda. Tomaron sus respectivas maletas.

—¿En qué hotel nos hospedaremos?

—En el hotel— sacó su celular del bolsillo delantero—, Le Grand París.

—No puedo creer que el maestro nos mandara tan lejos sólo por unas ideas locas que tiene— se quejó una vez salieron del aeropuerto para tomar un taxi.

—No son ideas locas, debemos asegurarnos de que lo que dice el maestro sea verdad— defendió ella.

—Bien— refunfuñó él.

—Oye— habló la chica, como si hubiera una tercera persona con ellos—. ¿Puedes sentir la presencia de kwamis?— acercó su bolso de mano a su cara.

—_No lo sé, estoy muy cansado como para darte una respuesta_— respondió una voz dentro de una bolsa.

—¿Cansado de qué? Dormiste durante todo el viaje— regañó el chico.

—_Me obligaste a buscar kwamis desde el otro lado del mundo, no puedes esperar a que no esté... Los siento. Están aquí._

—De acuerdo, supongo que será mejor que los busquemos mañana por la mañana— decidió la muchacha.

Llegaron al hotel y registraron su entrada sin problemas. Al subir a su habitación se encontraron con un par de chicas vestidas con unos trajes extraños, las cuales perseguían a uno de los empleados del hotel que llevaba puesto unas gafas con bigote. No le prestaron la mayor atención y entraron en su habitación. Después de desempacar sus maletas se aventaron sobre la cama para caer profundamente dormidos.

* * *

**¿Quiénes serán estos nuevos personajes? ¿Qué es lo que buscan? ¿Ladybug y Chat Noir se han ganado nuevos enemigos? Descúbralo en el próximo episodio...**

**Chan chan chaaaaaaan xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado ywy**

**Nos leemos uwu**

**Kanelogui**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Primer capítulo, se vienen algunas explicaciones uwu**

**Disculpen por tardar tanto, no tengo tiempo :'v**

**Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Al día siguiente, los chicos se levantaron un poco tarde debido a su reloj biológico. Sin embargo, se ducharon y se alistaron para salir. Su habitación era la 415, por lo cual se encontraban a mitad del pasillo del cuarto piso. Al salir encaminaron sus pasos hacia el ascensor.

—Estoy muy cansado— refunfuñó el chico arrastrando los pies.

—Te aseguro que no tardaremos mucho, encontraremos a esos kwamis y sus dueños y entonces...— la chica caminaba de espaldas para conversar con su compañero. A mitad de su conversación tropezó con una persona y ambas cayeron al suelo—. ¡Lo siento mucho!— se disculpó al instante sobándose la cabeza.

—¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Nunca ves por dónde caminas?— el chico le tendió la mano para ayudar a la rubia a ponerse de pie, pero ella lo apartó de un manotazo y se puso de pie por sí misma. Acto seguido, comenzó a sacudirse el polvo de la ropa con una cara de asco—. Genial, ¿sabes cuánto dinero cuesta mi ropa? ¿y mis uñas? ¿y mi cabello?.

El muchacho le tendió la mano a su compañera, quien le agradeció su ayuda. Entonces se dieron cuenta de que había algo brillante en el suelo.

—¿Tienen idea de lo que cuestan esos brazaletes?— exclamó la rubia, levantando los brazos—. Ugh, que ni siquiera se te ocurra tocarlos— ordenó cuando vio que los chicos se agachaban para recoger la joyería.

—Sólo intentábamos ayudarte— reclamó el chico.

—¿Quién te crees que eres?— la chica puso sus manos en jarra, enarcando una ceja.

—¿Qué quién soy? ¿Has estado viviendo debajo de una piedra? Soy Chloe Bourgeois, hija del alcalde de París y el dueño de este hotel— alardeó levantando la joyería del piso—. Y justo voy en camino a darle la bienvenida a nuestros nuevos inquilinos— se dio la media vuelta para seguir con su camino.

—¿Nuevos inquilinos?— preguntó la chica.

—Así es, les daré la oportunidad de conocer a la chica más linda, popular y extraordinaria de París.

—Lo de linda, lo dudo, pero está bien— comentó la morena, a lo cual el chico soltó una risilla.

—¿Son muy importantes esos nuevos inquilinos?— preguntó el chico, intercambiando miradas cómplices con su compañera.

—¿Acaso no es obvio? Todos los que se hospeden en este hotel son importantes.

—Mira eso, somos importantes— el chico le dio un codazo a la chica, ganándose una mirada de disgusto por parte de Chloe.

—No sé por qué pierdo el tiempo con estos perdedores cuando hay dos guapos mexicanos esperando por mí en la habitación 415— los chicos seguían intercambiando miradas cómplices.

—Bueno, lamento decirte que ellos acaban de salir— mencionó la muchacha juntando sus manos frente a ella.

—¿Qué? ...

—Pero, te tengo una buena noticia— interrumpió él alargando la primer sílaba—. Y es que te acabas de encontrar con ellos— Chloe los miraba confundida—. Yo soy Yareth.

—Y yo Quetzali.

—Los... "inquilinos" de la habitación 415— Chloe se quedó boquiabierta ante la sorpresa.

—¿Son esos brazaletes de oro?— preguntó Quetzali— ¿pensabas comprar nuestra amistad con ellos?

—Lamentable, me recuerda a la época de la conquista— Yareth puso una mano en su barbilla, pensativo.

—Tú ni siquiera existías en la época de la conquista— se burló Quetzali.

—Bueno, pero lo vimos en historia— Yareth sonreía mientras Quetzali negaba con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. Por otro lado Chloe miraba a uno y a otro, sintiéndose completamente avergonzada.

—Mejor vámonos, tenemos cosas que hacer y no me interesa perder el tiempo con una chica que no puede hacer amigos por su cuenta— Quetzali dio la media vuelta para encaminar sus pasos hacia el ascensor. Yareth la siguió.

Después de cerrarse la puerta del elevador, Chloe se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas. Las joyas cayeron al suelo y lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Detrás de ella revoloteaba una mariposa negra.

Los chicos bajaron a la recepción y se encontraban a medio camino a la salida. Quetzali acercó su bolso a su rostro y abrió la boca, como si hablara con alguien. Sin embargo, no llegó a decir nada, pues se escuchó una risa detrás de ellos.

—¡Cuidado!— gritó Yareth empujando a Quetzali para evitar que un rayo la golpeara. Rodaron por el suelo, quedando él sobre ella.

—¿Pero qué rayos...?— exclamó Quetzali, levantando la cabeza para identificar el origen del ataque.

—Yo soy Sympathy, y a partir de ahora comenzarás a ser más amable conmigo— usaba un vestido negro con la espalda escotada y un enorme moño. De sus muñecas colgaban unos brazaletes negros, los cuales chocó un par de veces antes de disparar un segundo rayo contra ellos.

Ambos chicos lograron ponerse de pie a tiempo y corrieron fuera del hotel, intentando encontrar un lugar seguro.

Dentro de la habitación de Marinette, la chica trabajaba en un boceto para un nuevo diseño. Tikki revoloteaba frente a la pantalla de su computadora mientras observaba una repetición del concierto de Jagged Stone. La transmisión fue cortada de golpe y reemplazada por las noticias de último momento con Nadja Chamack.

—_Interrumpimos esta transmisión para brindarles un aviso urgente_.

—¡Marinette! ¡Mira!— exclamó Tikki al ver el cambio repentino. La nombrada giró su silla para encontrar en la pantalla a una nueva víctima de akumatización.

—_Les advertimos que se ha disparado una alerta de akuma, por lo que les pedimos que se resguarden en un lugar seguro y mantengan la calma, nuestros súper héroes Ladybug y Chat Noir se encargarán del rest..._— hubo un movimiento veloz y a continuación apareció el akuma en pantalla.

—_¿Está transmitiendo en vivo?_— preguntó el akuma.

—_S-sí_— respondió una voz detrás de la cámara.

—_Muy bien, porque están a punto de presenciar la caída de Ladybug y Chat Noir, así que espero que tomes mi mejor ángulo_— la chica rió—_. ¿Pero qué estoy diciento? Todos mis ángulos son buenos_— y lanzó un beso a la cámara, acto seguido se lanzó contra su objetivo: una chica morena de cabello corto.

—Esa es... ¿Chloe?— preguntó Marinette sin esperar respuesta—. ¡Vamos Tikki! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!— exclamó transformándose en Ladybug y saliendo por la trampilla que da hacia el balcón.

Adrien se encontraba practicando el piano, con Plaga haciéndole compañía. Las tardes en su habitación se habían vuelto más amenas desde que su kwami estaba con él y no se dedicaba sólo a devorar queso. Un fuerte grito los sobresaltó y ambos se acercaron a la ventana para descubrir el origen.

—¡No puedes esconderte de mí!— exclamó un akuma sobre la barda de la mansión Agreste. Sujetaba a una chica de la muñeca—. ¡Te tengo!

—¡Suéltame! ¡Yareth!

—No, ni siquiera pienses en acercarte— agitó su mano libre, lo cual provocó que algunos de los edificios comenzaran a derrumbarse. Sabiendo que había personas en peligro, no tenía tiempo que perder.

—¡Vamos Plaga!— exclamó Adrien. Con ayuda de su kwami se transformó en Chat noir y salió por la ventana de su baño, procurando no ser visto.

Sympathy hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver que su objetivo saltaba sobre los escombros alejándose del lugar. Yareth corrió lo más lejos que pudo, ocultándose entre diferentes obstáculos como automóviles y callejones, esperando así escapar de la villana.

—Parece que tu amigo te ha abandonado, qué lástima, es un cobarde— teniéndola agarrada de una mano le era difícil efectuar su ataque.

—No es un cobarde, seguramente regresará con ayuda— reclamó Quetzali enojada.

—Claro, ¿con ayuda de quién? No tienen amigos en esta ciudad— con un movimiento rápido, arrojó la chica a la calle y se preparó para lanzar otro ataque. Poco faltó para que diera en su objetivo, pues una mancha negra apareció y salvó a la muchacha de una caída. Sympathy refunfuñó y volvió a unir sus muñecas, dispuesta a atacar. Sin embargo, algo la detuvo.

—¡Déjala en paz!— Ladybug se encontraba en el techo de otro edificio.

—_Ahí está Ladybug, ¡oblígala a darte su miraculous!_— ordenó Hawk Moth.

—Pero miren quién es, llegas justo a tiempo para tu caída— tiró de la cuerda del yo-yo, obligando a la heroína a caer.

—¡Cuidado!— exclamó la chica, pero la heroína fue más ágil y logró caer de pie y retirar su yo-yo de las manos de la villana. Mientras tanto, Chat Noir aprovechó para llevarse a Quetzali fuera de peligro.

—¡Genial!— exclamó un chico molesto, detrás de unos escombros y comenzó a correr detrás del gato negro.

Sympathy gruñó y se preparaba para perseguir al héroe, pero una cuerda de yo-yo la rodeo.

—No tan rápido, tenemos una pelea pendiente— la villana agitó sus brazaletes, provocando un derrumbe aún mayor, obligando a Ladybug a retirarse, pero aún si se quitaba a la heroína de encima, le había perdido el rastro a su compañero, por lo que comenzó a buscar por cada sitio al que pudo haber huido.

Chat Noir llevó a Quetzali lo más lejos que pudo para salvarla del akuma.

—Aquí estarás a salvo— aseguró él, dejándola apoyar sus pies en el piso.

—¿Eres un súper héroe?— preguntó ella.

—El mejor de París, ¿nunca escuchaste hablar de Chat Noir?— la chica negó con la cabeza.

—No, soy nueva en la ciudad— se quedó pensativa durante un momento—. ¡Y mi amigo está en peligro!— gritó recordando a su compañero.

—Seguramente Ladybug ya se hizo cargo, no te preocupes— colocó una mano en su hombro para darle más confianza a lo que decía—. Seguramente él está bien— acto seguido, dio la media vuelta y abandonó el lugar.

—Más le vale— susurró ella abriendo su bolso de mano—. Vamos a buscarlo Xolo. Coco ¡transfórmame!

Mientras tanto, Ladybug se encontraba enfrascada en la pelea contra Sympathy, evitando por todos los medios que se acercara hacia dónde había huído Chat Noir.

—_Deja de jugar con ella y quítale el miraculous_— ordenó Hawk Moth.

—No puedes obligarme— reclamó ella.

—_Puedo quitarte tus poderes_— entonces sintió como el poder comenzaba a abandonarla.

—De acuerdo, está bien— se preparó para la batalla, esta vez para concentrarse completamente en la heroína, sin embargo, su acompañante llegó y arrojó su bastón contra ella. Logró esquivarlo, pero ya no tenía oportunidad de ganar ya que eran dos contra uno. Lanzó su rayo contra uno de los civiles que se escondían y lo obligó a correr hacia la calle, donde los carros pasaban a toda velocidad.

Chat Noir fue el primero en reaccionar e inmediatamente se lanzó para evitar el accidente. Después, el akuma divisó a otro civil sobre un edificio y lanzó otro rayo, obligándolo a tirarse de él. Ladybug no perdió el tiempo y se lanzó hacia el lugar para salvar a aquella persona. Cuando ambos volvieron su vista dónde se encontraba la villana, esta ya había desaparecido.

—Maldición, ¿a dónde se fue?— preguntó Chat Noir molesto, mirando a todas partes.

—Tendremos que separarnos y encontrarla— al igual que su compañero, ella también observaba en todas direcciones.

—¿Por qué no utilizas tu amuleto encantado para encontrarla?

—Ya te había dicho que no es así como funciona— alegó la heroína—. Además, si llegara a darnos una pista para encontrarla, sólo tendríamos cinco minutos para terminar con esto.

—Bueno, ¿y qué te parece pedirle ayuda a Viperion, Rena Rouge, Carapazón...?

—No podemos Chat, lo sabes.

No hace mucho, Hawk Moth descubrió quien era el guardián de los miraculous, por lo que el maestro Fu tuvo que abandonar la ciudad de París, llevándose las joyas. O eso era lo que quería que pensara Hawk Moth. Marinette pasó a ser una guardiana temporal, sin embargo, tiene estrictamente prohibido otorgar los miraculous a sus amigos. Si el mayor villano de París llegara a enterarse que los miraculous siguen en la ciudad, el sacrificio del maestro Fu habría sido en vano.

—Ustedes discuten mucho, arreglemos esto de una vez— pronunció una voz masculina detrás de los héroes.

Al girarse observaron a un chico con un traje marrón obscuro que a contra luz desprendía destellos de colores. Portaba un antifaz del mismo color del traje y unas orejas con terminación en punta. Además el traje parecía tener una delgada cola la cual tenía en la punta un mechón de cabello de un color marrón más claro. Por otro lado, una figura femenina portaba un traje cuyo color base era pardo con un poco de blanco en el pecho, abdomen y en la parte baja del antifaz, el cual remarcaba unos ojos grandes y redondos. Su espalda estaba adornada con lo que parecía ser una capa con textura de plumas, dando la impresión de ser alas. Calzaba también unas botas, las cuales llegaban a la altura de las rodillas, que terminaban en garras, las cuales eran de color camel.

—Podrían necesitar algo de ayuda, así terminaremos más rápido— sugirió la chica.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?— preguntó Ladybug señalándolos a ambos.

—No es importante ahora, tenemos a una villana que capturar— mencionó la chica pájaro—. Haz lo tuyo— indicó a su compañero.

—Con gusto, señorita— tomó la mano de la muchacha y le dio un tierno beso. La chica se sonrojó ante el gesto.

Tanto Ladybug como Chat Noir se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la escena.

—Lo ves mi Lady, no tiene nada de malo— el gato tomó la mano de su compañera, imitando el gesto de la otra pareja, pero ella se apartó al instante.

—¡Guía!— exclamó el chico extendiendo un cetro y girándolo sobre sí. Arrojó una luz blanca, la cual cegó a los héroes por un momento. Cuando la luz se disipó, un caminó de todos los colores tomó su lugar—. Ella se fue por aquí— el chico saltó para seguir el camino. La chica se lanzó extendiendo su capa y planeó sobre el sendero.

—¿Deberíamos confiar en ellos?— preguntó Chat Noir.

—Parece ser que son portadores de miraculous, igual que nosotros, aún así no bajes la guardia— los héroes de París siguieron los pasos de aquellos portadores.

* * *

**Chan chan chaaaaan**

**¿Qué pasará?**

**¿Está bien así los capítulos o los quieren un poco más largos?**

**Gracias por leer ywy**

**Kanelogui**


End file.
